Holding up
by LiseHarnett
Summary: Que le amaba, si, yo Bella Swan, por fin, le había dicho que le amaba. Después de un año de conocidos y tres meses de novios. Por fin me había animado a confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. OS. AUU


**Holding up**

**Disclaimer; **_Todos los personajes reconocidos en esta historia son de . La trama y los personajes NO reconocidos son de cosecha propia._

* * *

><p>Que le amaba, si, yo Bella Swan, por fin, le había dicho que le amaba. Después de un año de conocidos y tres meses de novios. Por fin me había animado a confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos.<p>

Se suponía que si eramos novios nos teníamos que querer, era lo que ocurría en las situaciones normales de las típicas parejas. Pero nosotros no eramos un cliché más. Eramos algo más diferentes, nos habían echo demasiado daño en el pasado, personas diferentes, pero que al final, había llevado a cabo la construcción del mismo final para ambos.

Los dos habíamos salido de relacciones algo confusas en el momento en el que nos conocímos. No puedo negar que desde el momento en el que lo ví lo quise para mi, amor a primera vista lo llaman, no lo sé. Y en cierto modo, el tambien se sintió atraído por mi.

Después de tardes viendo peliculas, compartiendo secretos, paseos por Nueva York, ahí vivíamos, y comidas con las familias. Por fin nos animamos a dar un paso más en nuestra amistad, para entonces ambos guardabamos sentimientos más fuertes el otro, era algo más que atracción y menos que amor. Simplemente, nos gustabamos.

Habíamos vivído situaciones bastante iguales, ha ambos nos habían engañado nuestras parejas. Y desde el día en el que nos confesamos esto, prometimos, que jamás ivamos a dejar que nos engañaran una vez más.

Creía que poco a poco habíamos ido logrando consolidar un poco de amor. Fue por eso por lo que después de una conversación que tuve con Alice, mi mejor amiga, decidí contarle a Edward que estaba enamorada de él.

_Flashback_

_Una noche de chicas, la que Alice llevaba preparando desde hacía una semana, emocionada por todas las cosas que podriamos hacer las dos juntas. Llevabamos hablando varios minutos de su relacción con Jasper, y tal y como me lo pintaba; iba viento en popa, y realmente, me alegraba demasiado por ella, hacían una pareja realmente hermosa._

_-Y bueno Bella, ¿Que tal vas tu con Edward? Creo que es tu turno de contarme cosas- Me dijo guiñandome un ojo._

_-Bien... Supongo que va bien- Le dije intentando forzar una sonrisa. Enseguida se borró la sonrisa de la cara de Alice, sabía que algo no iba bien. Me conocía demasiado bien, tanto como yo a ella, y sabía perfectamente por eso que no lo dejaría pasar._

_-No Bella, se que algo no va bien- Dijo acariciándome el hombro intentando consolarme.- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿Verdad? Estaré para lo que necesites, eres mi mejor amiga._

_-Gracias Alice, también tú eres mi mejor amiga. Y claro que te lo contaré- Le dijo sorbiendome la náriz en un estúpido intento de que las lágrimas no empezaran a desbordarse por mis ojos- Es solo, que creo que amo a Edward.- Enseguida una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posó en la cara de mi amiga._

_-¿Y es es un motivo para llorar Bella? ¡Eso es genial!- Frunció el ceño al ver que yo seguía llorando- Eso no es todo ¿Cierto? ¿Pasa algo más?_

_-No se si él me ama- Cada vez las lágrimas se iban haciendo más frecuentes en mis mejillas- No se si el me quiere como yo a él. Temo que al decirselo todo esto se termine. _

_-Bella- Me llamó- Isabella, no tienes porque tener miedo de eso, si de verdad Edward te ama él te aceptará. Tu no eres una mujer que se rinda tan fácilmente, eres fuerte y segura de ti misma. Si de verdad no te ama, lo superaremos juntas, estaré contigo, y sabes que Jasper también estará ahí. Pero si no le dices que le amas, no sabrás realmente de sus sentimientos, tienes que dar el paso. _

_-Está bien, lo haré- Dije secándome las lágrimas y forzandome a que no salieran más de mis ojos- Le diré la verdad a Edward._

_-Asi me gusta- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba._

_Fin Flashback_

Y así lo hice, le conté todo a Edward. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que el también me amara, de la misma forma que yo lo hacía, pero nada sucedió como esperaba.

_Flashback_

_Estaba en casa, esperandole a Edward. Había quedado con Emmett y Jasper para ir tomar algo al bar de abajo._

_Yo era otro caso, no podía con mis nervios, tenía la impresión de que de un momento a otro mis piernas iban a convertirse en gelatina y de que mis dedos se romperian por los apretones que estaban recibiendo por mi parte._

_Todo se congeló en cuanto oí unas llaves en la cerradura de la puerta y como se cerraba segundos después._

_-¿Bella?- Gritó Edward intentando averiguar en que habitación o parte de la casa me encontraba. Oí los pasos acercarse hasta el salón, y fue ahí cuando le ví entrar en él- Aquí estás- Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con la clara intención de besarme en la boca, en ese momento fue cuando giré la cara para que sus labios besaran mi mejilla. Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido ante esa ese gesto que había tenído- ¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Tenemos que hablar- Dije mientras hacía un gesto con mi mano invitandole a sentarse en el sillón de enfrente._

_-Esta bien- Dijo aceptando mi invitació mientras se acomodaba en el sillón quitando los cojines que reposaban en él- Hablemos._

_-Esto no es nada fácil para mi.- Dije suspirando mientras intentaba tranquilizarme- Y no se como decirtelo._

_-Deberías empezar por el principio ¿No crees?- Me dijo intentando tranquilizarme._

_-No hay un principio Edward. No es ningúna anécdota, ni una historia. Son unos sentimientos- Dije soltando todo el aire de golpe. Edward no era idiota, y sabía perfectamente que ya se hacía una idea de por dónde iban los tiros al escucharme decir la última frase. Y el ver que empezaba a removerse e incomodarse en el sillón, simplemente, me lo confirmó. Sabía a que clase de conversación se estaba enfrentando._

_-¿Sentimientos? ¿Que sentimientos?- Me dijo algo nervioso- Cuentamelo Bella, necesito que me lo cuentes. Me estás poniendo relamente nervioso.- Sonreí. No era tipíco de Edward estar nervioso._

_-Yo te amo- Dije mirando como mis dedos se retorcían nerviosos en mi regazo._

_-¿Amarme?- Dijo alterado- No Bella, tu no puedes amarme._

_-Lo hago Edward- Le dije con tono furioso-No puedes negarme lo que siento._

_-Esto no está bien- Dijo levantandose del sillón, para mirar hacía la ventana mientras se desordenaba su pelo._

_-¿Tu me amas?- Le dije con el corazón en el puño. Era ahora o núnca._

_-No- Dijo de modo cortante. Sentí como mi corazón se oprimía poco a poco y como charcos de lágrimas iban formandose en mis ojos- No te digo que no te quiera, te quiero, y mucho. Pero no de la misma forma. Eres mi mejor amiga, y bueno, algo así como mi novia. Me gusta tener sexo contigo, y ver peliculas, y todo eso. Pero entiendeme, mi corazón está demasiado jodido como para querer a nadie más. Te mereces algo mejor que yo._

_-Esta bien- Dije mientras mi respiración iba haciendose cada vez más agitada.- Me voy a la cama, que duermas bien- Dije con tono ausente, antes de dirijirme a la habitación de invitados. Quería evitar cualquier posible contacto entre nosotros._

_Fin flashback_

Desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual, todo cambió entre nosotros. Ya no eramos los mejores amigos, creo que ni si quiera eramos amigos, simples conocídos era la mejor definición para nuestra relacción. Apenas hablabamos, y mucho menos nos veíamos.

Nos fuimos distanciando, era inevitable que nos vieramos en casa si vivíamos juntos. Pero ya no teníamos la noche de películas, ni nos contabamos nuestros problemas, y tampoco nos abrazabamos cuando uno de los dos llegaba a casa.

Cuando pasé un mes me enteré de que Edward estaba saliendo con una chica de su insituto, Tanya se llamaba por lo poco que me habían contado. Eso no lo sabía gracias a Edward, él no me contaba nada, fueron Alice y Jasper los que me lo contaron. Al principio no podía creermelo, Edward me había dejado claro hace un mes que '_Su corazón estaba demasiado jodido como para querer a nadie más'_. No quería creerme las palabras pronunciadas por Jasper y Alice respecto a su novia, pero lamentablemente, todas mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando por la ventana, ví como un chico de pelo cobrizo se despedía de una flamante rubia con un beso bastante apasionado, y por mucho que me doliera, tenía que aceptarlo; Edward había encontrado ha alguien con quién sanar su corazón, y tenía que aceptarlo por mucho que ese 'alguien' no fuera yo.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el baso de mi tristeza, tenía que pasar página y olvidarle. No podía seguir así, aogándome con mis penas, yo también necesitaba sanar en esos momentos, y esa tarea no se llevaría a cabo si yo me quedaba en este lugar. Fue en esa noche en la que decidí que ya no podría mantenerme más tiempo en esta casa sin seguir sufriendo, la única solución era desaparecer, irme. No hablaría con Edward, en un mes no lo habíamos echo, y no lo iba ha hacer ahora. Pero también sabía que no podía irme así, sin más. Tomé un lápiz y un papel y me dispuse a redactar mi despedida.

**Querido Edward;**

**Si 'Querido Edward', has leído bien. No se como decirte esto, ni como escribirlo. Como siempre me dices, empezaré por el principio;**

**Creo que el momento en el que me enamore de ti no puedo decirte con exactitud cual fué. Simplemente pasó, la cabeza no manda sobre el corazón. Núnca estuve segura de decirte cuales eran mis sentimientos, pensé que nada volvería a ser igual si te lo confesaba, y no me equivocaba.**

**Lo que núnca pensé fue que cambiara para mal, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón siempre supe que te amaba, no fui capaz de afrontarlo hasta ese momento.**

**¿Me arrepiento de habertelo dicho? De todo este asunto, han salido más resultados negativos que positivos, asi que mi respuesta debería de ser que si. Pero en mi caso, es que no, ya sabes, nunca sabes que te puedes esperar de mi. Tenía que decirtelo, tenía que darnos al menos una oportunidad para saber la verdad y aceptarlo, y bueno, ahora que lo sabes, podría decir que todo ha salido peor de lo que esperaba.**

**Y lo peor de todo es saber que ya núnca más volveremos a compartir esos momentos viendo peliculas, ni llendo de compras los dos juntos con Alice, y que no podré llevarte el desayuno a la cama el día de tu cumpleaños.**

**Me he enterado de que estás con alguien más, y ¿Sabes? En el fondo, me alegro, uno de los dos se merece ser feliz, y te ha tocado a ti. Siempre dijimos que seríamos nosotros dos contra el mundo, pero tanto tu como yo sabíamos que no sería así para siempre, tarde o temprano uno de los dos tenía que madurar, afrontar nuevos retos con personas diferentes.**

**Se supone que las historias normales terminan con un 'Y fueron felices para siempre'. Nuestra relacción núnca fue 'normal', jamás hicimos lo que las parejas normales hacen, siempre fuimos la excepción a la regla. No siempre ivamos a poder vivir en nuestro cuento de hadas.**

**Lo único que realmente lamento de todo esto, es que los dos hayamos terminado tan mal. Poco a poco los dos nos fuimos distanciando, y bueno, ya ves, una cosa llevó a la otra.**

**Llegando al fondo del asunto, esto no es una despedida definitiva, es un hasta pronto. Sinceramente espero que seas feliz con ella, esfuerzate en ser feliz y dedicale el tiempo que se merece. Espero que nos podamos ver dentro de un tiempo. Solo te pido que no me busques, si decido estar preparada para volver a verte, seré yo la que te busque a ti. Supongo que si ese momento llega, yo ya estaré algo mejor y recuperada.**

**Te quiere, Bella.**

Por mucho que había intentado, no pude evitar que alguna que otra lágrima arrugara ese trozo de papel con mi horrible letra.

Pero realmente eso no me importaba. Lo único que me llevaría de Edward, serían nuestros recuerdos; El día que nos conocimos, todas esas tardes en el parque, viendo peliculas, hablando, abrazandonos y un largo etcétera...

Todo en ese momento se sentía demasiado doloroso, saber que jamás volveríamos a repetir esos mismos momentos, yo me iría, y él se quedaría aquí, con su novia, si algún día lo volvía a ver sería en circunstancias diferentes, ya no seríamos él y yo contra el mundo, habría mas personas a nuestro alrededor; cuñados, nueros y quién sabe, puede que hasta hijos.

A medida que iba pensando eso, mis ojos se volvían más y más tristes, y las lágrimas no dejaban de descender por las mejillas. Pensar en tener hijos, siempre nos había alegrado a Edward y a mi, pero pensar en tenerlos con otro que no fuera él, realmente me entristecía.

Con ese pensamiento me dispuse ha hacer las maletas y a sumirme en un profundo sueño de la mano de morfeo. No sin antes dejar la carta de Edward debajo de su almohada.

Ese día fue el último que le ví como mi amigo. Me mudé a Orlando, Florida, necesitaba cambiar por completo y olvidarme de mi vida anterior, y con eso, de Edward, y para eso, también necesitaba un clima que no me recordara a a Nueva York, y Orlando fue el destino perfecto, un clima totalmente caluroso.

Los años siguieron pasando, Alice y Jasper de vez en cuando me informaban sobre él, me contaban de su vida, seguía con su novia, y estaban a punto de casarse. Me sorprendí a mi misma alegrandome cuando me dieron esa noticia, para ese entonces ya habían pasado cuatro años, y yo contaba con el apoyo de Logan, mi novío desde hacía dos años.

A los tres años de su boda, decidí volver a Nueva York, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose se merecían una visita después de todo el apoyo que me habían brindado, pero no lo hice sola, para ese entonces, yo ya me había casado con el que actualmente era mi marido; Logan, y teníamos con nosotros a un pequeño niño de un dos añitos llamado Louis.

¿Me volví a encontrar con Edward? Si ¿Hablé con él? No, no lo hice. El también me vió, pero simplemente nos dimos una calida sonrisa acompañado de un asentimiento aceptando que ya los dos habíamos sanado y estabamos recuperandonos reconstruyendo nuestras vidas. Aunque fuera por caminos diferentes.

Aunque los dos habíamos sanado, y lo habíamos aceptado, núnca hubo ningún tipo de reconciliación, terminamos como terminamos, separados y distanciados, fue por eso por lo que siempre hablé de mi relacción con Edward como una relacción que se había quedado colgando, aunque siempre estuvimos a tiempo de _sostenernos_ en otras personas que nos amaban de igual manera que nosotros a ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y otro One Shot más xD<strong>

**Antes de nada quería decir, que para escribir este shot, me inspiré más o menos en la canción **_Hold up** de **Demi Lovato**, **_**pero aclaro que NO es un Songfic, simplemente se me vino esta idea al escucharla.**

**Lo tenía escrito desde hace bastante tiempo en mis borradores, fue hasta hace un par de días cuando me decidí a re-editarlo para poder subirlo.**

**Me vino a la cabeza y no pude evitar escribirlo en cuando se me ocurrió.**

**Sé que es algo triste, pero inevitablemente, estas situaciones de enamorarse de tu mejor amigo y no ser correspondido son bastante habituales, y también quería plasmar un poco lo que es la realidad, aunque si que admito, que en un principio decidí darles un final juntos, pero fue cuando estaba llegando al final cuando me dí cuenta de que lo que merecía era uno por separado, si los hubiera juntado, hubiera sido demasiado forzado analizando las situaciones en las que estaban los dos.**

**Por si quereis escuchar la canción; este es el link (Quitar los espacios); http: / / www .youtube .com/ watch?v =9PkjmdDRhxs**

**Lise.**


End file.
